The Super Lounge
by Panda-Hiroko
Summary: This is a drabble series of the randomly comical and occasionally OOC conversations of the Young Justice Heroes and Heroins! Rated M for AL, some AC, and there are even homosexual implications and whatnot... yeah. Please enjoy! :D
1. Girl Power and Guy Failure

**Hey! Hiroko Hana here with my newest drabble-tale of madness! :D The Super Lounge is a crackfic of Super Conversations (EVERYTHING IS SUPER WITH THE SUPER FRIENDS! 8D) with the League and/or Team members of Young justice! This particular chapter is rated T... just because. There is OOC-ness and implications of homosexuality.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice then there'd be a flashback *snicker* to Wally's past to see how he became Kid Flash.  
**

Ep. 1: Girl Power and Guy Failure

"C'mon ladies, I've got pink lemonade!" Wonder Woman coaxed the other female Leaguers into the Super Lounge with her award winning, sour-yet-sweet, lemony drink. No woman could resist them! And with the amazing garnish she used for the glass chalices? Beautiful! Black Canary was into the Lounge in seconds, plucking a chalice from the coffee table and taking a seat on the curving blue couch. She was followed by Hawkwoman, Rocket, and Zatanna who all took a drink and their rightful seat on the couch.

"It's been so long since we've winded down, I figured it was due time," Wonder Woman began as she sealed the doors to the Super Lounge, "_without_ the men," she added and Hawkwoman laughed, "Yes, Hawkman's been driving me up the walls with the constant 'let's have kids!'" Hawkwoman tried imitating the voice of her husband with not much success.

"I heard about that, it's awfully strange and all of the sudden for him to want children," Zatanna said, sipping her pink lemonade. Wonder Woman sat beside Black Canary and crossed her legs. "Yes, well, a lot of the men are having… parental problems lately," Hawkwoman said and Wonder Woman nodded as she sipped her drink. She pulled away from the chalice for a breath and then spoke. "Yes! I mean, what's up with Superman?"

"Yeah! I mean, Conner is biologically _his_ son, and he refuses to acknowledge the poor boy!" Black Canary said, placing her glass down to keep herself from drinking it all at once. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Conner's basically Superman and Lex Luther's lovechild?" Zatanna guessed and all the other women laughed. "I always knew Superman would swing that way, but Lex?" Wonder Woman practically cackled.

"The sad part is Lex is the only parent acknowledging Superboy and his son, Superman just hides," Rocket said and Hawkwoman nodded, "Yeah, it's the most dysfunctional family I've seen yet! You've got the father reaching out to the boy who won't accept him, and the boy reaching out to the in-the-closet-and-scared father who won't accept _him!"_

"I don't think it could get any more complicated for them," Zatanna said. "I think Superman should trade those tights out for pants and be a man! He should give his only son some love and quit having these arguments with his husband!" Wonder Woman proclaimed. Rocket snickered, "You mean having death matches with his mortal enemy?"

"That too!"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" the women looked up as Batgirl entered the room and re-sealed the door, "What I miss?" she asked and Black Canary replied, "Nothing, we're discussing Superman's parental failure."

"Superman?" Batgirl cackled, "You guys should be talking about Batman!" Batgirl snatched up a chalice and sat herself down. "Oh yeah! If you want daddy issues, you should look to Batman!" Black Canary agreed, "How so?" Zatanna and Rocket asked.

"Well," Batgirl began, "As you may or may not know, Dick was adopted by Batman after his parents were killed—"

"Still can't believe he pulled him into crime fighting at nine years old…" Wonder Woman grumbled into her drink but Batgirl continued as if she never spoke. "—and raised him as Robin! What you don't know is that Robin was originally meant to be Batman's ward,"

"Ward?" Rocket asked, raising a dark eyebrow, "Yeah, you know, a young, healthy child that a wealthy person raises to marry—" Zatanna took a spit take and gagged harsh on the lemony sting in her throat, "What?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right Batgirl, Dick was his ward!" Hawkwoman said, tapping herself on the forehead in a "duh!" manner. "Uh-huh!" Batgirl continued, "Batman loved that boy with all his batty heart! But as you can see, Robin has become a little more independent and has become Nightwing,"

"Yeah, he didn't want to be Robin anymore and Batman pulled out a new one, Tim Drake," Zatanna said, "Yeah, because Batty-Bats has abandonment issues, now that his precious Dick is growing up and becoming his own individual, Batman feels his boy is leaving him, and although Dick still looks up to him he's too far away from Batman now,"

"That's sad," Rocket said. "No," Black Canary chimed in, "What's sad is that he's trying to fill the void with Tim—though I in love with the little guy! He and Dick are just full of brotherly fluff!" she squealed and the rest of the women agreed uproariously, "It is rather cute how Tim looks up to Dick, and how Dick is protective but wants him to go out and learn about the world whenever he can," Hawkwoman said and Wonder Woman snickered. "Speaking of which, I heard Roy and Green Arrow had a little crossing of swords recently, what's that about Dinah?" Wonder Woman asked and Black Canary groaned. "Oh, my god! Don't get me started on Oliver!"

Batgirl laughed, "What's wrong?" Black Canary sat up abruptly, "Ugh, that man and that boy… they're driving me mad! Ever since Speedy started rebelling and became Red Arrow, Green Arrow has done nothing but whine about 'losing my little tyke' and yada, yada, yada!"

Hawkwoman whistled, clearly impressed, "Wow, Dinah, I've never seen you so flustered!"

"This? This is not flustered, this is annoyed! I mean, he can't accept that Roy is grown man now! And to make it worse he's trying to fill _his_ void with Artemis, thinks he could get another tyke to call him friend," Black Canary rolled her eyes and her rant ended with the laughter of the other women.

"What about Barry and Wally? Has anybody noticed anything wrong with them?" Zatanna asked and the women all traded glances of thought. They all shrugged and in perfect unison spoke, "They're Flashes, nothing else to say."

"I say, so far, the man with the best parental skills in the League is Red Tornado," Wonder Woman said and Hawkwoman raised her glass, "I concur! He is so good to those kids and he's not even programmed for parental affection,"

"He is quite amazing," Zatanna agreed, "being taken care of by him made things a lot easier when Doctor Fate…" she couldn't manage to finish the sentence. The older women leaned forward and caressed her back lovingly, "It's okay sweetie, we all know the last few years have been difficult," Black Canary said softly. Zatanna held up her chin and set her jaw, being strong. Wonder Woman smiled, admiring her strength.

Batgirl swiftly finished her drink. "Ah… it's so nice hanging out, you know, just us girls?"

"Yeah, there are way too many men in this League," Rocket said. "Ooh!" Wonder Woman bounced off the couch and to her feet, "There's a meeting in five minutes, want to create some girl-power chaos?" she beamed and the other women tipped their drinks back in evil glee. "Onward!" Hawkgirl exclaimed as she leaped off the couch as well. The women proudly trotted out of the Super Lounge, ready to have some "fun" with the guys.

**Sora: OMG OMG OMG**

**Hiroko: What? 8D  
**

**Sora: You suck. -_-  
**

**Hiroko: You suck more! How can you be so cruel about my writing?  
**

**Sora: Because I'm in your head and have to deal with the ideas poking at me constantly!  
**

**Hiroko: That's a terrible excuse!  
**

**Sora: Well, there's also the fact that I just don't like you. XP  
**

**Hiroko: You suck. -_-* R&R PEOPLES!  
**


	2. Big Babies

**Hey! Hiro-sama has returned with a new chapter of THE SUPER LOUNGE! *Celebrates* Took me long enough. ANYWAY. This chapter contains, fluff, mature language, and shounenai! YAY!**  
**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, and I have absolutely no proof. Which is proof enough!**

* * *

Big Babies

Red Arrow stepped into the Super Lounge, holding himself high as he approached Batman who sat weirdly on the blue couch, his cape looking oddly… lumpy. "You requested my assistance, Batman?" he asked and the masked bat nodded slowly, his legs crossing, his fingers threading over his knee. All movement suspenseful of course, all of Batman's movements had to be as epic as he could possibly make it. "Yes, I have an important mission for you," Batman said and Red Arrow stiffened eagerly. "You're familiar with Klarion the Witch Kid?" Batman asked and Red Arrow nodded, "Of course, the 'Chaos Incarnate,'" Roy already liked where this was going… was he going to track Klarion down? Capture him? Fight him at least?

"I'm afraid he ambushed Robin and Kid Flash on one of their assignments, the damage is… complicated."

"How complicated?" Red Arrow asked carefully and quickly regretted as Batman shifted and out from under his cape crawled two small children, these small children being Dick and Wally, of course. "I need you to babysit while the League and I find Klarion, or at least some way to revert them back to their original ages." Red Arrow gaped at the two impossibly cute boys, who, not an hour ago, were rowdy teenagers. "What the…?" Roy didn't seem to know what else to say. Tiny Wally ran up and tugged on his pants, "Roy! Roy! Can I play with your quiver?" he asked with an adorable begging tone. He had to be only six!

"W-wait, you want me to babysit… them?" Red Arrow said, finally realizing what Batman had said, "Yes, I have been taking care of them for the last hour, I'd love to stay and help, but the League needs me." Batman slowly stood and the small Dick ran up to him, wrapping his small arms around his leg as tears welled in his dark blue eyes. "Daddy, don't leave!" he bawled and Roy almost had to stop himself from choking on his tongue in surprise. Batman was quiet and oddly stiff for a long time before clearing his throat almost awkwardly.

Batman pulled little Dick off his leg and patted his head before giving him a Batarang, "You can be Captain of the Batarang while I'm gone," he said and Dick's eyes widened with pure happiness as he took the Batarang and immediately stuck one end in his mouth, drooling on it gleefully. "B-Batman, I can't accept this mission, I'm not good with kids! Can't Miss Martian or—"

"They're occupied, besides, you, Dick, and Wally have a history as sidekicks together, if anyone would understand how they work, it would be you. Good luck," Batman said finally before departing. Roy sighed as he looked down at the two squirts. Dick pulled at his curly locks as he sucked on his weapon, and Wally was wiggling like he had a problem. Roy was about to say something when Batman poked his head back in, "Oh yeah, keep Wally away from anything that breaks, and don't let him harass Dick, also, make sure Dick doesn't eat anything he shouldn't and emergency numbers are on the coffee table," he added before disappearing again.

Roy sighed and Wally looked up at him, making a face as he wiggled again. "What's your problem?" he asked and Wally pursed his lips, "I need to go pee-pee…" he mumbled and Roy groaned, "And let me guess, you want me to go with you?" Wally frowned at the ground before pouting back up at Roy, "Can you? The toilet scares me…"

"Cap'n Ba'wang!" Dick exclaimed around the weapon and Roy dragged his palm down his face. "This is going to be a long day…"

Roy had dragged Wally to the bathroom with Dick clinging to his back. Apparently, Wally had atrocious aim; he managed to pee on everything but the toilet. "Oh, come on!" Roy shouted, "I knew how to pee when I was your age! This is ridiculous!" Wally pouted angrily, "I can pee just fine!" he shouted back, proving his point by peeing more. Not hitting the toilet, of course. "G'ah! Stop that, or you're mopping it up!" Roy said and Wally folded his arms, "You can't make me do that!"

"You can' may' 'im do tha'!" Dick giggled as he repeated, still gnawing on his "Ba'wang."

"Dick! Don't repeat him!"

"Dick! Don' wepea' 'im!" he mimicked, "Don't repeat me either!"

"Don' wepea' me ee'der!" Dick giggled again, but Roy was far from giggles; his face was as red as his suit and he was seething with anger. Why on earth did Batman have to saddle him with the mindless toddlers? He's far from qualified to take care of children! Why couldn't they be left with Red Tornado or something? He loves children!

Roy inhaled roughly and gave an even rougher exhale. "Okay," he said, trying to sound calm, "If you're quite done peeing…" he grinded his teeth, "then why don't we go play a game or something?" he said and Wally beamed, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" he cheered, yanking up his pants and flushing the toilet (not that it was needed) and fleeing from the bathroom. "Wash your hands first, damn it!" Roy called and Dick giggled again. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" the dark-haired boy chanted and Roy let his head drop in despair. Something told him that if any of the female Leaguers or Teammates were around to watch him teach baby Dick cusswords, then he'd surely be murdered.

Roy sighed again and followed after Wally.

Roy glanced around as he re-entered the Super Lounge, seeing no sign of little Wally. "Wally?" he called and out of nowhere the mini-speedster ran at nearly the speed of sound and slammed into him, somehow knocking him to the ground. "Tag!" he cackled and Roy groaned as he felt pain vibrate through his skull.

"No tag!" Dick pouted, "you alwa' win at tag, I wan' play hi' 'n' see',"

"You want to play what?" Roy asked, finding it harder and harder to understand Dick with that Batarang in his mouth. "But hide and seek is boring!" Wally whined, the noise grating on Roy's ears. "Please don't do that," he begged. Wally grinned, "Stop what?" he said in an equally whiney tone. "That! stop that!" Roy said, jabbing a finger at him. "But I don't know what you're talking about!" Wally continued to whine. Roy could feel the vein pulsating in his skull. "Damn it Wa'y!" Dick laughed, adding onto the migraine. "Just shut the hell up, the both of you!" he snapped. Almost immediately Wally shoved Dick, "He started it!"

As Dick's small bum hit the floor you could actually hear his brain rattle around his skull. There was a second of silence as little Dick's eyes widened, and then he suddenly burst into tears. A wave of horror filled Roy as the tears poured down his reddening cheeks; and his cries… oh, the horrible noise! Wally pursed his lips as he realized he was deep in the shit, he quickly covered his bum. "Don't spank me!" he wailed.

Roy groaned, dropping his head in his hands to rub his temples before sweeping up Dick. He pointed at the couch, "Sit Wally, and don't move until I tell you!"

"But—!"

"Now!" he ordered and Wally shrank at the force of his voice. With an angry pout, Wally fled to the couch and flopped his scrawny butt on the cushions. Roy held Dick on his hip and shook him up and down lightly, he saw people do this in movies all the time, but it didn't seem to be working!

"C'mon, Dick, stop crying!" he ordered but the boy only wailed louder, rubbing his sore bum. "Wa'y hur' me!" he said around his Batarang and Roy sighed, "I can't understand a thing you're saying!"

Mini Dick pulled the slobbery Batarang from his mouth with a loud slurp, managing to whack Roy in the face with it. He grimaced, his right cheek now covered in drool which he rubbed off on his shoulder. "Wally hurt me!" Dick wailed comprehensibly. "Yes, I saw that, now stop crying," Roy order but there was no way Dick was going to stop without justice. He buried his face in Roy's chest, "No! Wally hurt me! I want daddy!"

"Well daddybats won't be back for god knows how long, so man up!"

"You're going to spank me aren't you?" Wally said fearfully, his eyes wide as he contemplated how soon he needed to flee the room. "No! I'm not going to spank you…" Roy said, his voice actually quieting, realizing the terror Wally felt by noticing him flinch as he shouted. He plopped down on the couch—still clutching the bawling Dick—as he dropped his head, already wanting to give up. Never before had a mission been so hard that he wanted to throw in the towel just as it started.

"Roy…?" Wally said carefully, inching closer. Roy said nothing, not even sure what should be said anymore. Roy's eyes widened in surprise as he felt a pair of wet and slightly sticky lips peck his cheek. He looked up at the tiny ginger and Wally had the most apologetic expression Roy had ever come to see. He watched as Wally bent over and gave Dick a big kiss, somehow missing his cheek and getting Dick half on the mouth. Even when he was cute his aim was dreadful.

Dick suddenly stopped crying and looked up as well, rubbing at his eyes with his tiny fists. "Sorry Dick…" Wally said and Dick sniffled, "It's okay…"

As Roy watched the two make up (albeit in a strangely… queer manner) he began to slowly smile. Dick and Wally locked their little bodies in a warm and tight embrace, Wally then wiping away Dick's remaining tears with his shirt. Roy smiled a little wider. "Wow, you guys… you're behaving… this… this might be easier than I thought!" he said, way too much amazement and hope in his voice. The two boys looked up at him with warm little faces. "Roy?" Dick began and Roy leaned in to listen, "Yes…?"

"Think again!" Wally finished for Dick and burst off. All Roy managed to see were the Super Lounge door opening and closing, and poor Dick stumbling before landing on his butt, bursting into tears again. "Fuck! Wally West, get back here!" Roy exclaimed, "Fuck Wa'y Wes'! Ge' ba' here!" Dick cried, sticking the Batarang back in his mouth.

Here we go again… Roy thought.

* * *

**Sora: Took you long enough!**

**Hiroko: I already said that.**

**Sora: Yeah, but I'm supposed to say that, did you even read the script?**

**Hiroko: I don't read your bloody scripts!**

**Sora: Bloody? What, are you British now?**

**Hiroko: You know I'm heavily influence with British slang!**

**Sora: Still, you sound like a fool.**

**Hiroko: You are a fool.**

**Sora: *Death glare***

**Hiroko: O.o REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS**


End file.
